


в потерях обретённое

by breathinquietly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Loss of time, Memory Loss, Torture, Violence, loss of self, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinquietly/pseuds/breathinquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять дней держится цели. Не спит. Черпает воду из сточной канавы.</p><p>Видит галлюцинацию человека, но отводит взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	в потерях обретённое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in loss i discovered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726400) by [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



> Большое количество сцен с описанием пыток и насилия.

 

> Когда-то двое было вас,
> 
> и каждый с жизнью бы расстался за другого счастье.
> 
> И ты боролся за другого жизнь, противореча
> 
> Законам уважения к себе же.
> 
> В момент, когда себя разрушил до конца,
> 
> С пути не сходишь.
> 
>  
> 
> –
> 
>  
> 
> Bianca Stone, 'You Were Lost in the Delta Quadrant' (пер. breathinquietly)

  


  


 

Скрип.

Вздох.

32\. 5.

Метроном.

5\. 7. 

Ему показывали, как наложить повязку на тяжёлую рану, и после первой попытки у него вышло совсем не так, как нужно, и тогда ему сунули в руки сигарету и зажжёную спичку, и после первой же затяжки его вырвало. 

Но кто дал ему их?

Он кашляет, в горле стоит ком.Больше его не рвало. 

 

***

 

Ударившись о носилки, чуть не потерял сознание и только тогда почувствовал, как всё тело бьёт дрожь.

  


***

  


На зубах – скобы.

Дыма нет. Вкус пепла и, возможно, крови.

  


***

  


Кто-то принёс ему болеутоляющее.

Ткнул лекарством в шею: «Больше такого не жди».

  


***

  


Сержант...

  


***

  


Пальцы заледенели настолько, что больше он их не чувствует.

Как и остальную часть руки.

Наверное, это к лучшему.

  


***

  


Запах обычного табака тогда ему был непривычен. Лучше всего был знаком запах сигарет для астматиков — они продавались в зеленых жестянках и пахли зеленью. Под завязку были ею набиты. И принадлежали не ему.

Они бы валялись на раскиданных по полу диванных подушках, вытянув по бокам руки и согнув ноги в коленях, и когда у мальчика рядом унялись бы страшные спазмы в легких, он дотянулся бы до сигареты, чтобы докурить ее, и положил бы другую руку мальчику на грудь, чтобы убедиться, что с его сердцем всё хорошо.

Он бы выбросил окурок в окно, не вставая, и закрыл бы глаза, и ему могли бы привидеться звёзды, а могла бы накатить дурнота.

В его снах всё больше зелёного, который на самом деле всего лишь обратная сторона его век, так что сны тоже принадлежат не ему.

  


***

  


«Я думал, ты мёртв».

  


***

  


Скрип.

Крики издалека.

«Что последнее ты помнишь?», – он не узнает голос.

Ремни, стягивающие грудь и ноги.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но не может вспомнить, что.

Он не открывает глаз, но свет всё равно просачивается сквозь веки.

Его снова спрашивают о последнем воспоминании, и оттягивают одно веко, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит.

Ему не знаком их язык, но он понимает, о чём говорят. Всё так же не может вспомнить то, что хотел сказать, не может вспомнить, зачем. Когда его спрашивают в третий раз, он отвечает: «Я не знаю».

Что это за голос?

Он знает, что это правда, не знает, нужно ли говорить её, но у него больше ничего нет.

Открывает глаза и не узнаёт комнату.

Руки больше нет, но он и так это знал. Опускает взгляд на плечо. Раньше с закрытыми глазами он мог представить, как пальцы сжимаются в кулак. Теперь – не может.

Путаница, бред. Должен быть какой-то выход.

  


***

  


«Какой-то» хватает его за челюсть и вырывает зуб.

Он и так шатался. Резал дёсна, когда он ел.

Сплёвывает кровь, пока тот идет к двери.

За волосы оттягивают голову и требуют назвать имя, но имени у него больше нет.

  


*

  


Он просыпается оттого, что в руку вогнали три иглы сразу, после чего открыли рот и сунули одну туда.

На этот раз их целью была не боль.

  


***

  


Его заперли в камере.

Опирается рукой о стекло и теряет сознание.

Ничего общего со сном.

  


***

  


Ничего общего с тем, как просыпаются ото сна.

  


***

  


Кто-то метнул нож. Ловит.

Не осознаёт, пока не видит кровь.

  


***

  


Во рту – рука. Впивается зубами.

И тут же слышит: «Хорошо».

Позади – жужжание, но он не может повернуть голову, чтобы...

  


***

  


Глаза чем-то завязаны.

Шум. Невозможно определить, откуда.

Пусть и громкий.

Ещё громче.

  


***

  


Мог бы вспомнить танцы, но это – слишком.

Свою руку на чьей-то талии. Руку, которой больше нет.

Ритма нет.

Пытается что-то понять, но не выходит.

  


***

  


«Дело в том, что...»

  


***

Вогнали иглы в плечевой сустав.

Он очень далеко.

Вдоль шрама – щекотно.

И чешется – там, где горло упирается в ухо.

Всю ночь держал бы руку того парня, пока его лихорадит, и прижимал бы ко лбу холодное полотенце.

Слышны крики.

Прокусывает нижнюю губу насквозь.

Глотает слишком много крови. Его тошнит.

И снова чьё-то: «Хорошо».

***

  


Спину жжёт. Что-то — там, где раньше был позвоночник.

Разница между размокшей в бульоне костью и металлической ложкой, которой выскабливают тарелку дочиста.

Разница между ледяным воздухом по дороге домой и ледяным дыханием в постели.

Когда кость окончательно размокла, она бы её выбросила. Он больше не помнит свой позвоночник. Он знает, как выглядят рубцы на коже поверх кости.

Но не знает, каково это – их чувствовать.

  


***

  


Вместе с рубцовой тканью содрали немного кожи.

  


***

  


Следующие три раза от боли теряет сознание.

Между ним и воздухом – недостаточно.

  


***

  


Рука там, где... там была...

Механик склоняется над ним и помогает сжать кулак.

В порыве ярости разбивает ему лицо.

Тянут за волосы.

Содранный язык.

Щель между зубами.

  


***

  


Лежит лицом вниз.

Не может вспомнить, делал ли это раньше.

Не может...

  


***

  


Сильнейшее давление на плечо.

Под кожей холодно. Спина – глыба льда. Больше не жжёт, если не считать... как в том стихотворении, которое когда-то давно пришлось выучить – лёд ещё и... лёд...

  


***

  


Проводит одной рукой по другой. Вытягивает обе, чтобы сравнить. Она немного больше, чем другая, и легко двигается.

Ногтем пытается скрести металл, но он не поддаётся.

«Хорошо», – за ним наблюдают.

Не поднимает глаз.

  


***

  


Рука скрипит.

  


***

  


Скалится, но позволяет ее отрегулировать.

«Хорошо», – говорит кто-то, и смеётся.

  


***

  


Его удерживают.

Мог сбежать.

Не делает этого.

  


***

  


Вытягивает руку, чтобы помочь оперативнику встать.

Тот плюёт на нее.

Вытирает.

  


***

  


Наносит удары, пока не унимается дрожь.

  


***

  


Дали еды. Не помнит, когда последний раз её видел.

Или унитаз.

Теребит вилкой кусок говядины.

Жуёт картофель.

«Как рука?» – спрашивают.

Что на такое ответить?

Пластиковый стакан с лимонадом. Суёт туда палец. Он липкий.

Новый не наливают.

  


***

  


Показали, как с помощью руки убивать током.

Заставили применить разряд к себе.

  


***

  


Пуля в бедре.

Прошла насквозь.

  


***

  


Спецподготовка – в комнате, в которой воняет дерьмом и дымом.

От него пахнет тем же.

Сгоревшие пряди срезает ножом.

Никто за него это не сделает.

  


***

  


Короткие светлые волосы.

Сквозь них – вспышки электричества.

Помогает ей подняться.

Она вскакивает, оттолкнувшись ногами.

Едят старые консервы. Не разговаривают, но на третий день тренировок он спрашивает: «Кто выиграл войну?»

«Какую?» – спрашивает она на другом языке.

Не знает, что ответить.

  


***

  


«Кто сказал, что война закончилась?» – говорит кто-то. Смеётся. Что-то скребёт зубы. Рвотный рефлекс из-за слишком глубоко засунутой капы.

Кусает.

  


***

  


У здешней еды нет вкуса.

  


***

  


Иногда он чувствует вкус в воздухе.

Запах на языке.

  


***

  


Адресованные кому-то речи.

«Иногда, чтобы построить новый мир, нужно разрушить старый».

Снаружи невозможно определить, стал ли этот мир лучше или хуже.

Это уже случилось?

Здесь другой воздух.

Как бы то ни было, его это не касается.

  


***

  


Он не помнит, что он.

Он не помнит, но знает... он не...

Курящие на углу люди.

  


***

  


«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Удар ладонью по лицу.

Хватает запястье, ломает его.

Они не теряют времени. Не отталкивают.

Прижимают два блестящих электрода к животу, глаза закатываются и...

  


***

  


Противники.

Ждёт, пока начнут первыми.

  


***

  


Слова, предназначенные для него, звучат в ушах с определённой частотой и ускоряющимся ритмом.

Задание.

Цель.

Оружие.

Извлечь.

Убить.

Остальные не разобрал. Проглочены. Шумы, которые испаряются при попытке собрать их воедино.

Удар. В ушах стучит кровь.

  


***

  


Раньше, едва перед глазами начинало плыть, приходила мысль: «На этом холме и помрёшь»; но, по крайней мере, тогда его кто-то любил.

Крепко обнявшись, лежат в снегу.

У него трещина в затылке.

Что?

Они и знать не знали про предысторию, – до того, как...

  


***

  


Ружья.

Он знает их.

  


***

  


Так много слов, которых он не помнит и не помнит, знал ли когда-то.

  


***

  


...они начали вести записи.

  


***

  


«Я превращаюсь... в жуткое...»

  


***

  


Он больше не видит снов. Или не запоминает их.

  


***

  


Редко мелькают мысли.

Пока их не стирают.

На кровати с ремнями собирается пыль.

«Я думал, ты...»

Всё это – не по-настоящему.

  


***

  


Кто-то между целью и... и...

Неважно.

Идёт напролом.

  


***

  


Невозможно оглядываться на прошлое, если не получается его удержать.

  


***

  


Маска ничем не пахнет. Глубоко вдыхает.

Думал, здесь будет больше места.

Взбирается на здания, кувырками проносится по крышам.

Никто не смотрит вверх.

Пар из выхлопных отверстий. Грязь и пот. Люди.

Всё это. Всё это – не по-настоящему.

  


***

  


Не заметил, как остановилось кровотечение.

  


***

  


Пять дней держится цели. Не спит. Черпает воду из сточной канавы.

Видит галлюцинацию человека, но отводит взгляд.

  


***

  


Плетётся к ожидающей его машине, шатаясь, будто пьяный.

В ней тепло. Из-под земли всё ещё поднимается пар.

Если сосредоточится, почувствует запах.

В мыслях лишь ощущение чужой руки на плече.

Вытягивается на заднем сиденье.

Крахмаленная ткань и пот.

Другое тело – его тело.

Закрывает глаза, нажимает на них пальцами металлической руки. Он не помнил, что было раньше. Не помнит, было ли.

  


***

  


Не воспоминания – призраки приходят к нему во сне.

Человек, касающийся его щеки. Не может унять дрожь.

«Я думал, ты мёртв». Но не жив и он сам.

Не думает.

  


***

  


За окном машины – темнота.

Светятся знаки.

Если не знаешь, ради чего просыпаться, не засыпай.

  


***

  


_Я видел человека на крыше._

Столько времени прошло. Не уверен, сказал ли это вслух.

Они не смогут забрать это у него, потому что оно никогда ему не принадлежало.

  


***

  


«Спасибо за услугу».

Помнит удар в лицо.

  


***

  


Открывает рот, позволяя сунуть туда капу.

  


***

  


Иногда под новой рукой – старая. Она болит.

Он не помнит её.

Не может почесать там, где чешется. Не может нащупать синяки.

  


***

  


Его бреет оперативник. Молодой... он не знает, что значит «молодой». Что-то проносится в воздухе, увлекая за собой слово.

Полное спокойствие вокруг.

Спокойствие во всём.

Касание подбородка в последний раз, едва заметно... Похожее уже случалось. Раньше.

  


***

  


Обтирание губкой. Рубашка. Штаны.

Оперативник застёгивает пуговицы.

Это... Это... Воздух между кожей и рёбрами.

Бездонные лёгкие.

Что-то похожее уже случалось... в тот раз, когда...

Глубокий вдох. В голове – голубое небо. Как обычно, забывает думать.

  


***

  


«Не то что бы мне хотелось, чтобы тебе приходилось делать это...»

Это _пришлось_. Оно здесь не к месту.

«...но кое-что сделано должно быть».

  


***

  


Губы складываются в мысли из слов.

  


***

  


Всю ночь у кровати. Задание отняло много времени. Не надел маску.

Никогда не слышал музыку, но...

Танец на последнем этаже...

Но тогда – всю ночь у кровати. Держит его за руку.

Смотрит, как он пьет один.

Слова, которых не. Пить виски – он бы никогда. Что-то стучит.

Почему-то раньше это было нужно.

Никогда не был так напуган. После.

«Я думал, ты...»

Теперь – так часто.

Три дня внутри. Перед заданием не спи.

На табурете перед ним человек. Не смотри.

Правда в том, что – правда? – он не спит. Не может вспомнить.

Ему известно, где закреплён каждый из ножей.

Известно, где оружие, и в каком количестве.

Известно, когда можно выйти, чтобы подыщать воздухом.

« _Есть закурить?_ » – именно тогда, когда нужно. Нужный человек слева от него с зажигалкой в руках.

Зажигает. Взмах руки, и ее сменяет нож.

Человек на табурете... ушёл, наверное.

Что-то не то с дыханием.

  


***

  


«Да у тебя тут какая-то хитрость, приятель».

Одной ночью ранее.

До того, как ему хватало слов.

После.

Никакого сна. Голова того мальчика на груди.

Слабый запах. Он не может, он не знает, что...

На плечо стекает пот.

Если бы он только знал его запах.

Он знал когда-то. Этот запах отличался от запаха волос.

Они их не мыли. Там от всех несло дымом.

«Солдат». Его руки совсем близко.

Глаза открыты. Как вернулся, не знает.

Он внутри. Не думал, что может обонять, но.

Сера и металл под ногами.

«Миссия окончена».

На рефлексе поднимает руку.

Никому не хватает мозгов выбить это из него.

  


***

  


Скрип.

Так вот, что это такое.

  


***

  


_«Иногда мне кажется, тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют»_.

  


***

  


После задания он может спать.

Нет, другое.

  


***

  


Быстро.

Нет времени на...

  


***

  


«Миссия окончена, солдат».

  


***

  


То слово, которое они произносят под конец.

Когда-то оно означало...

  


***

  


Что-то холодное. Его позвоночник.

  


***

  


«Ты должен понять», – начинает.

Он связан.

Скрип.

Продолжает: «Как я уже говорил, я хочу, чтобы ты понял».

Ни одного полезного слова.

  


***

  


«Если кто-то из них тебя увидит, ничего», – говорят они. Рука – отдельно.

Её присоединяют.

«Это не займёт много времени».

К чему имя, если им пользуются, но не владеют?

К чему фотографии в стопках?

Водитель такси спрашивает: «Как вам нравится наша погода?».

Не.

Долгий путь назад.

Волосы поверх глаз, и дождь.

Запах пыли поднимается, как пар.

Сильный зуд в шрамах на спине и в руке, которой больше...

Скребёт той, что осталась.

Горло открыто, рубашка липнет к телу, везде – вода.

Никто не смотрит на небо – только если... для молитвы Богу или... кто там теперь наверху...

Ему там недолго осталось.

Никогда.

  


***

  


«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Привязан к столу. Его бреют.

Сгибает руку.

Этот день вышел долгим.

Что-то должно было происходить раньше.

  


***

  


«Иногда полезно быть на виду».

Если только.

  


***

  


«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Запах рвоты.

Головокружение. Удар в лицо.

Боли не помнит.

Однажды боль прекратилась.

«Обнулите его».

Помнит это.

  


***

  


«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Пощёчина.

«У тебя новое задание».

Это слово.

  


***

  


Цель нестабильна. Маска... слишком плотно.

Выхватывает из-за плеча.

Взрезает бедро.

Торчит из груди.

Не думает сплюнуть.

Вода во рту, как пелена дождя.

Какое сухое время года.

  


***

  


Дождись молнии.

Нажми там, где не сломается.

  


***

  


Пристегнут в вертолете.

Никакой разницы с...

Так громко. Едва слышит удары.

  


***

  


«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Пинок.

  


***

  


«У нас окно всего в 10 секунд... ты не успеешь...».

Разогнавшись, машина врезается в автостраду.

Какие-то секунды.

  


***

  


Прячет их лица.

Связывает, как связывают его.

Не так, как они.

Когда назвали имена.

Достаточно и канавы.

До машины пять часов.

Сбоку чуть ниже – серебряная эмблема.

Магия форм. Серебро на чёрном.

Под ним – металл? Скребёт по поверхности.

Что бы он сделал за сигарету?

Что это здесь? Что...

Металлический круг.

У этого ублюдка никогда не было зажигалки.

Пыль.

  


***

  


Ещё?

  


***

  


Скрип.

Так вот, что это такое.

Когда с тобой говорят.

  


***

  


Невозможно продеть нитку в глаз.

Самая мягкая часть головы – это...

Что за экран там был. После. Кто-то задёргивает занавеску.

Постарайся не забрести в другую часть города.

Коричневый рис на подносе. Сахар в чашке.

Двери, ведущие прочь.

  


***

  


Пощёчина. Пощёчина. Удар за ударом.

Покрытие на полу потрескалось. Занавески задёрнуты. Варёный картофель. Коричневые цветы. Сети паутины с дырами внутри дыр. Но это – другое.

На поверхности миски из-под супа блестит жир. На поверхности раковины высыхают капли воды.

Вода может высохнуть?

Вполовину медленнее, чем кровь.

У нас не так много времени.

  


***

  


На выдохе запах виски.

Плата за въезд. Плата за вход на выставку.

Стоял летний день...

Теперь всё улажено.

Самокрутки. Окно рядом с водителем.

«Тебе понравится за городом. Ну, чистый воздух и всё такое».

Парень, который никогда не был в машине.

Радио в машине; шёпот на ухо.

Слишком близко к динамикам.

Песни сквозь них.

Никому ничего не нужно, кроме...

Дуло ружья на бедре.

Клетчатая рубашка.

Это не для истории.

  


***

  


«Уничтожь документы».

Руки по обеим сторонам лица.

«Кто знает, что там скрывают русские, но мы им ничего не оставим».

Глаза цвета оружейного дула.

Неверно. Он не знает, что это за цвет.

Медь забывает светиться.

«Лучше всего, если ничего из этого не будет в протоколах».

  


***

  


«Что они с тобой сделали?»

Что ты...

  


***

  


На той стороне реки была огромная страна.

В Нью-Йорке была река.

В Европе – море.

Еще было тело.

Времени не было.

  


***

  


Не с начала.

Нет времени на подготовку.

_Когда всё это закончится, я тебя не оставлю._

Кто это сказал? Рука на подбородке.

Ладонь на щеке.

«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Тыльная сторона руки.

Вместо пальцев – дым.

_«Тебе так просто от меня не избавиться»._

Когда всё это закончится.

Сегодня он должен уехать из города.

«Говоришь, его портфель – синий?»

«Пора приступать, пока он снова не сорвался».

  


***

  


Мужчина и женщина.

Она не важна.

Забыл цвет. Он такой. Позже – коричневый. Позже? Красный. То, чем становится. Красный – после жизни. Её противоположность. Хуже. Когда яркий. Самые красные губы. Кровь на зубах.

Кто-то – со стороны.

Цвет его глаз.

  


***

  


Жужжание.

  


***

  


«Его тело было создано не для этого».

Выбившийся локон.

«Вы должны были его обнулить».

Кашель.

Молния в воздухе. Привязан к больничной кровати.

Ещё долго не оправится от той пули, несчастный мерзавец.

«Не думаю, что он ещё когда-нибудь понадобится. Вы не слышали? Наступил рассвет новой эры».

Лёд падает в стакан.

«Разве мы не должны?..»

«Это может подождать».

Свои руки. Опускает взгляд. Морщины на костяшках. Царапина. Содранная кожа.

«И пусть история нас не запомнит, но запомним мы».

Человек разглаживает складки на костюме. Потрескавшаяся кожа. «Ни один из вас не должен забывать, что мы боролись за этот день. Мы сотворили этот мир, мы были нужны ему».

Глоток. Его горло. На что похожа вода, когда её достаточно?

Осталась ли она ещё под этим небом?

Запах, которого нет. Не воды, но чистый. Проходит насквозь.

На что это похоже?

«Мы спасли всех до единого, и они никогда об этом не узнают».

Чокаются. Люди с прямыми спинами. Люди без. Стаканы. Много стекла. Без трещин.

«Никогда не забывайте, что всё, что указано в протоколах – ложь, и на то есть причина».

Цвет.

Никто не говорит ему, на что смотреть.

Цвет его глаз – голубой.

Это не должно было закончиться так.

Кулак под его рубашкой. Самолёт над водой. Никогда – так сильно. _Разве ты не_ _собирался предложить ей за тебя выйти?_

«Тебе от меня не избавиться, приятель. Не так просто».

Сушёная рыба и измельчённое яйцо.

Разбуди меня, когда закончится война.

Это не должно было закончиться так.

  


***

  


Руки вверх.

Даже не собираются выбить это из его головы.

  


***

  


Что такое – год?

«Я думал, ты мёртв».

Снова.

  


***

  


Непонятно, откуда доносятся слова.

Не то лицо. Его. Целые зубы у него во рту.

Хватит. Этого достаточно.

Тело по большей части состоит из самого себя.

Кому вообще удаётся сохранить его в целости?

Есть только один цвет.

Это мгновение всегда чёрное.

Молния в ночном небе.

  


***

  


Долгий, долгий путь назад.

  


***

  


«Параметры изменились».

Лицо, врезавшееся в стекло.

Лицо, сброшенное в реку.

«Сначала дайте ему солевые таблетки для регидратации».

Ириски из солёной воды. Припрятанные до праздников.

Руки на горле.

«Заставьте его сглотнуть».

Щётками отбрасывают волосы назад.

«Как давно это было».

Ливни.

Грязь в дождевой воде.

«Осталось последнее задание».

  


***

  


Машина – это тело.

Только одно из тел. Только одно сможет. Только одно прорвётся. Смотри, куда крепится рука. Позволь ей. Держи. Там внутри – стекло. Не надо. Никаких кулаков. Запах масла.

Внутри будет болеть всё.

  


***

  


Скрипка в местном оркестре. Песня времён войны.

Не он, другой.

Когда-то знакомые слова. Буквы в каждой записке.

По ту сторону двери.

Для других песен нужны голоса.

  


***

  


Одно из тел.

То, в которое не стреляет.

Ждёт, пока обернется.

Вот так.

  


***

  


Всё-таки стреляет в него.

  


***

  


«Я думал, ты мёртв».

  


***

  


_Когда всё это закончится, Стив, мы вернёмся домой, я целый год не встану с кровати, и мы больше никогда не будем сражаться ни в чьих войнах._

«Баки».

_Ну, либо так, либо я помру в этой._

«Не говори так».

Руки на его груди. Слова – его. Кладёт свои руки поверх.

«Никогда больше так не говори, ты меня слышишь?»

Ногам так холодно. Рты. Жарко и влажно, как при простуде.

«Не говори так, что на тебя нашло?»

_Пытаюсь быть романтичным._

Крики. На этот раз. Где они? Звучат по-другому.

Кашляет кровью.

«Чёрт вас побери, убедитесь, что он выпьет всё до конца».

Вырвали лёгкое.

Да, да.

  


***

  


Ты думал, этому придет конец, но он всё не наступает.

  


***

  


Запускает спичечным коробком в стену.

Курение даётся уже не так легко, как раньше.

Едва ли что-то осталось от лёгкого.

  


***

  


Что будет, когда они перестанут.

Что будет, когда они перестанут вести наблюдения.

Что будет, когда они перестанут вести записи.

Что в них?

Никогда не говорил на этом языке.

«Назови самое раннее воспоминание».

Ловит ртом воздух. Рука на груди. _Не могу_.

Русый. Вот что это за цвет.

Металл. Отражает свет. Слишком бледный. Пшеница.

«Нет, нет. Я просто хочу... Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?»

  


***

  


Держит письма в жестянке из-под табака.

  


***

  


«Он не знает, какие из его воспоминаний – настоящие».

Баки.

«Нужно, чтобы он действительно захотел».

Рука. На стене – картины.

«Обычно, с такими травмами...»

Однажды, очень-очень давно, один мальчик сказал другому.

За ухо человека заткнут карандаш.

«Но вы напишете?»

_Мне никогда это не давалось, Стив._

«Сэр. Я не уверен...»

Глубокие вдохи. Три подряд. Снаружи всё ещё светло.

Дыхание такое, будто во сне.

«И пусть история нас не запомнит, но запомним мы».

Скребёт ложкой край миски.

«Там есть ещё, если ты не наелся».

Двое в кровати. _Раньше ты всегда был таким ледяным. Наверное, согревать тебя было моей заботой._

«А ты все такой же горячий, как раньше».

Музыка. Она ли это – его рука в его руке. Его другая рука. Его другая рука.

Отстраняется. Он – нет.

И говорит: «Баки. Баки, мне так много нужно тебе сказать».

Розмарин в картофеле. Тёплый на языке.

Как давно это было.

Скрип. Язык на его зубах. Голова на его плече. Не может повернуться, но... У него и сейчас. И всегда были. Даже когда он изменился. Самые голубые глаза. _Может... может, начнешь?_


End file.
